Nights only a little less ordinary!
by Deva-Divina Regina 89
Summary: What does the "gang" do when they have free time?Are they really so "inhuman"? What about the love triangle KanxYuuxZe? Many more pairings...
1. Chapter 1 Just an ordinary vampire night

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer..Yo.I do not own any of the hunks!! However I do own the plot…**

**I will love you if you RAR me Read and Review.. so please… RAR me guys… ******

**Chapter 1 --Just an ordinary…Night--**

17:30 "This is a man's world!! This is a man's world!! But it would be nothing….nothing without a woman or a girl" The alarm clock breaks off in the room Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou share.

Han: Ohh Urusey!! Urusey!! URUSEY!! Freezes the clock with his irritated thought

Ak: Hanabusa…when will you learn to control this thing? You will end up freezing the damn room… geez... his eyes are ready to shut down

Han: Argg… Urusey you too baka!! I need more sleep. hugs pillow I need my full 12 hour- beauty sleep. Without it how am I supposed to be worshipped by the Day Class girls?? a bright idea comes to mid, his eyes pop literally out and an evil smirk is curved on his lips

Han: That's it!! flops out of bed as if being electrocuted It is time for me to meet my devoted fangirls. Ahh I can imagine, no hear their screaming " Idol-sempai you are sukoi!! Sexy!! THE BEST!!" his eyes become stars

Ak: Hmph… geez… attention seeker!! falls on his pillow again

Suddenly the wooden curved door of their shared room bursts open.

Tak: Ohayou Aidou! Kain! How are you doing this lovely evening?

Always with the brightest smile on his face, vice-dorm president, Takuma Ichijou, bears a striking resemblance to a tooth-paste ad.

Han: I am fine Ichijou-san. Oh my… it is LATE!! I have to get dressed as quickly as possible or else Kaname-sama will scold me…

Ak:… AGAIN…

Hanabusa gives a "frozen" death glare to his otherwise beloved cousin and changes his clothes fast.

Takuma -with the smile stuck on his face- : Shall you get dressed as well Kain-kun? We have lessons in a while and it will not be wise to be late. I am going to make sure that all the others are ready as well. See you lateeerr!! he waves and abandons the room

Han: Geez… That guy… What does he get with the tablets? LSD ??

Ak: I will agree with you (for the first time) on that. How can he always be so… stupidly happy? That guy has no worries at all…

Han: Or maybe he is a complete idiot!

Ak: Hanabusa… He is afterall our vice-dorm president. Please be careful with your words.

Han: Fine, fine!! I won't insult that stupid daydreamer again!

Ak: HANABUSA!!

Han: Oops… sorry… that came… completely unbiased…

**--Main Hall of the Moon Dormitory—**

The large main hall is filled with the heavy ecclesiastic music by "Gregorian Masters" but nobody is speaking, although there are plenty of people surrounding it. The decoration resembles somewhat the old classic vampire movies with the candle lights and the curving stairs. The only thing that is missing is the cliché-three fingers in depth- dust, since the dormitory is cleaned by a hygiene-obsessed vampire maid twice a week. In the centre of the room there are at least three sofas and some armchairs where the main characters usually sit.all the others just go to hell ;-p

The deadly silence gets broken abruptly by the cheerful…

Tak: OHAYOU MINNA!! Everyone is up and ready for a fruitful day of learning!! How lovely!! Hehehe!

Senri Shiki and Rima Tooya, the youngsters of the gang, which look somewhat like "emos" not because of the hair-style but because of the apathetic attitude, share a skeptical- WTF is going on with this guy all the time- look and remain silent. They just continue to drag their wines towards their mouths as boring as such an easy and tireless action can possibly be.

Ruka Souen, the "starlet wanna-be" simply ignores him.

Takuma's smile fades while thinking " geez… what's wrong with these people? They are so cold! Take it easy guys!"

In a while the two heart-breakers, Akatsuki with his black shirt always in a messy way and a bit unbuttoned so as to make completely clear that yes he too has been exercising his abs and Hanabusa with the sexiest look on his face join the "light and friendly" atmosphere.

Han: Yo guys. Did someone die or sth? he says annoyed

His cousin leaves his side and remains like 5 meters away from Ruka. Always the same thing…

Ak: Ruka… how are you today? he asks with some restraint but genuine interest

Ru: I'm fine Akatsuki. she replies as indifferent as possible. Ichijou-san where is Kaname-sama?

Our heart-broken hero, Akatsuki tries to cover his hurt look, while Hanabusa teases him pretending that Ruka's words stabbed his heart.

Tak: He will be here any minute now, Ruka.

Before Takuma finishes his last words, the air in the room seems to have changed. As if the decade has changed, everyone gets the feeling that they are in a disco, with the disco ball swirling around their heads. Everyone stares up to see no-one less than their Pure-blood, Dorm-leader, Kaname Kuran. He is wearing his well-ironed white uniform and the 70's style bell-like trousers that matches with his also 70's freestyle haircut. The only thing missing to complete the image are big white sun-glasses with strass.;-p He is followed as usually by his "private bodyguard" Seiren. A very cold but loyal woman with Tae-kwon-do and Judo skills and a very trendy haircut .

Kan: I'm already here.

Tak with new happy smile on his lips: Ohayou Kaname! How did you sleep?

Minna in unison: Ohayou Kaname-sama!

Kan: Shall we get going?

Kaname Kuran is a very intriguing, solitary person. Though one of the few remaining Pure-bloods he doesn't command his underlings and keeps a friendly relationship with them. His attitude is always questionable, mystical, puzzling, seducting yet sometimes cruel. He keeps his thoughts for himself and rarely speaks and he is always depressed in some way. In his worst days he resembles a "Prozak-addict". Everyone accepts him for who he is… but no-one yet knows the secret that wounds his heart again and again… The reason for his loneliness .

The doors of the Moon Dormitory open and the echo reaches the ravaging fangirls outside of the gates!

A poor prefect is giving her best efforts to keep the "possessed", wrong, the Day Class fangirls from demolishing the gate.

Yuuki: Whistles loudly Okay everyone go back to your pla…. OW she gets thrown and walked over

The gates begin to open and the following events just happen in replay every one and each day since the Night Class was established…

Yuuki Kurosu gets a frightened look on her face. She quickly grabs her cell from her pocket, a pink Motorola razor, and dials the SOS number… Zero's number.

"Would you die tonight from love? Baby join me in Death!!" Zero Kiriyu's Sony Ericsson breaks off in the ahem ,"cheerful" song by HIM "Join me".

Ze: Damn it… who is it again? Ohh it is Yuuki!! What does she want now?

Ze: Moshi moshi?

Yu: Zero… where are you? come…. Owwww…. Quick….ly…

Ze: leave me alone….

Yu: Zero!! You are a pr… STOP PUSHING ME YOU ANIMALS .. you are a prefect… OUCH….

The line is dead

Ze: Yuuki…. YUUKI!!

The large metallic gates of the Moon Dorm creak open. The ecstatic fangirls scream louder and louder as Aidou or Idol-senpai comes in sight. The scene is strangely accompanied by the song "I'm too sexy for my shirt". (Which is actually Aidou's ring tone but since he wants to create an atmosphere he doesn't pick it up).

Han: Konnichiwa beautiful ladies!! You are all so energetic!! HII!!

Hanabusa sends away sexy smiles, kisses, waves and the girls are literally ready to attack him, to steal a kiss, a smile, anything! Just after him follows his "macho" cousin with one and solely earring on his left ear, his shirt always a bit unbuttoned, a style that drives girls even crazier .

FG: Kain senpai!! KYA!!

Wild senpai!! KYA KYA!! You are sooo sexy!!

Akatsuki tries to hide his shyness, his only weak point (along with his obsession and over-protection towards Ruka), whereas his genius cousin becomes annoyed. His next actions paralyze the crowd…

Hanabusa creates an imaginary gun with his first and index finger and starts "shooting" his fans.. Just above his head the title "I'm idol of idols" passes as Hanabusa becomes the triumphant Casanova of the Night Class

…. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KYAAAAAAAA…….

Girls scream even louder in his delirium. Yuuki is caught in the crossfire and for once more she is thrown over. Her "knight" luckily arrives in time to save his "damsel in distress".

Kan: Yuuki. How are you today?

Yu: her nervousness at its peek…um …daijoubou Kaname-senpai. And you ?

Kan: I'm fine. Please be careful. You will get hurt if you work hard.

Kaname shows his affection only towards this ordinary girl, a thing that causes a riot to his fans and to Ruka.

Yuuki regains her composure and answers in the most authoritative manner: Hai!

Kan annoyed from her changed attitude Please don't be always so uptight… You make me feel…lonely…

He tries to caress her cheek but the contact is broken by the other Prefect who came just in time to "show off" to his love-rival.

Yu: Zero?

Ze: I came quickly because I was afraid that something might have happened to you.

Kan: You sure are scary…Kiriyu-kun says ironically and strolls away

**--In Class--**

The Night Class is gathered in the Academy,that is used also by the Day Class students. However, the Night Class uses the deem light of candles as the daylight or the electric light is really annoying to the nocturnal creatures. The vampire teacher has just left the room and it is time for some self studying or…

Anyway everybody has something to do.

Kaname is sitting on his "throne", reading his informative book "The Prince" by Nicola Machiavelli (with the signature of the author himself inside and a note "To my good friends the Kuran. May this book be your guide to successful governance").

Takuma is sitting next to him playing a game in Wii, always and I mean always, with a satisfactory and illogical smile on the face!

Akatsuki is trying to find a way to hit on Ruka for the 1000th time.

Ruka is ignoring Akatsuki and is trying to find a way to hit on Kaname for the 1000000th time.

Shiki is starring absent-mindedly on the roof, as if anything else would exhaust him.

Rima is fixing her ponytails.

Hanabusa is drawing on his notebook pictures of him and teasing pictures of Kiriyu.

Han: Arggg…. I am sooo bored!!

Ak: You are always bored. As a matter of fact since I remember you 300 years ago you..

Han: Cut it out baka! I am SO fing bored, I want to cut my vains!

Everybody suddenly stares at him and drool over, licking their lips with desire.

Han: Err…ahahaha I am kidding you guys! Phew….

Everyone gets automatically disappointed

Ak: Hanabusa are you drawing Kiriyu AGAIN?

Hanabusa tries to cover up his images.

Ak: Hmph…interesting… and to think I would never imagine my cousin was "into this". So you are "that" fond of Kiriyu?

Han: Urusey!! Who is? I am just so pissed off by the way he spoke to Kaname-sama. That…delinquent!!

Kan: It is okay Aidou. Don't bother yourself with my problems.

Ru: Demo… Kaname-sama…

Ka: That's enough conversation about Kiriyu. Maybe Aidou, you indeed have a liking towards him, since you refer to him that often.

Hanabusa ready to explode with anger desides to let it go. Akatsuki looks at him in a teasing manner.

Han: I am going out for some air… His irritation overflowing

Kan: Aidou…Aidou stands completely still, mind your manners. Kain, you go with him.

Ak: Hai… thinking: Who knows in what a shitty situation he will get me again?

A few hours later: -- Moon Dorm—

Ak: You did it again! Well done Hanabusa!!

Han: If I tell you to shut up one more time will you? Honestlyyy?

Ak: You should have restraint yourself. You know how things are regarding this girl.

Takuma passing by with his silky, light green pjs on: Kain is right. You know Kaname's affection towards Yuuki-chan. He will never let anything happen to her. Anyway goodnight guys . See you in the afternoon.

The two cousins stare at him in complete awe!

Han: Did you see that?

Ak: Yeah…. What was that? It was surely…scary!!

Han: Vice-dorm president… became normal!!

Their shock is disturbed by Takuma's sudden burst … "I need a hero!! his i-pod at the highest volume accompanying his karaoke I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!!his arms stretched And he's got to be soon, he's got to be fast, he's got to be larger than life… I need a herooo!!"

Han disappointed, large anime teardrops form on his head:…Well…I guess…I was wrong…

Ak: Miracles rarely happen… Anyway what were we saying?

Han: Ten days of suspension! freezes his "bloody" wine but it was worth it… for Yuuki's blood. I wanted more Akatsuki. I don't know if I can keep on living by tablets. I just..

Ak: Hana… (alerting)

Kaname comes straight from the bathroom with a sexy serious deadly look, drying his hair: "You just…"

S L A P G R A N D E

Han: I apologize…

Ak: I can't believe it… Again!! Mercy me!!

Han: Urusey!! Urusey !!URUSEY!!

In the meantime Shiki is sharing his bed with Rima. That's right, they are the "secret" couple of the gang. Actually, they are the only ones that haven't realized yet that they are dating with the literal meaning of the word date. They started off like friends and since they were both models they used to hung around with each other a lot. And then it happened. At first it was just a friendly pat, a caress and then a small pet on the lips, a bigger kiss, a French kiss…. Without even knowing it they are now sharing a common room, since Rima leaves quietly like a thief every night, from the room she shares with Ruka, just to be in his arms. As in every dormitory it is not forbidden to date, but it is prohibited to sleep together with your love companion. That's only natural since from a school dorm it would end up being a "love hotel" with sounds and noises of every kind harassing the poor students. ;-p

Ri: Hey Senri. What do you think happened between Kaname-sama and Aidou?

Se: I don't know Rima. But I guess Hanabusa broke the rules again.

Ri: That's so typical of him…

Se: Yeah… kisses her gently on her forehead and dishevels her hair from the pigtails

Ri: Senri?

Se: Yeah?

Ri: Never mind… um… shall we sleep now? The agency will scold us if we have bags under our eyes.

Se: Yes you are right. Let's sleep. Oyasumi (my love).

Ri: Oyasumi. (Oh geez… when is it the right time to tell him that I love him?)

Shiki hugs her tight and covers her like a baby with his blanket. They start sleeping peacefully in his oversized Victorian-style bed, their hearts ready to explode with words they want to share but are afraid to do so…

A few rooms deeper in the dorm there is a large one with baroque furnishing and deep green curtains. On the owner's study there are countless of mangas thrown everywhere along with the school-books that seem… a little…dusty… (spider webs are formed on them ;-p) On the floor there are piles of Kashmir clothes abandoned.

Ichijou is lying on his bed reading his latest "Naruto" manga smiling sheepishly. In a while, he starts singing "Friend like me" from Aladdin swirling around in his room. When will this guy pass his strange puberty? ;-p

Ruka is sleeping peacefully in her supposed-to-be-shared-with-Rima room. She has already applied some night cream on her otherwise perfect skin and two pieces of cucumber on her eyes. With renewed hopes of getting Kaname's heart, Ruka will be ready the next day to take the world!!

Zero is lying in his bed tired from the effort to restrain his "alter vampire ego". He is filled with thoughts of Yuuki and his need to protect her from the beast she likes. He hates himself and his life, but on the other hand he wants to live because he loves her. Next to his sleeping figure lies a book by Friedrich Nietsche, the source of his anti-social,apathetic behavior. so Zero is in fact a "Zero-ist" ;-p

Yuuki is sleeping peacefully in her bed listening to her MP4, "nocturne", dreaming of Kaname and her in their early age, when they were closer.

Kaname is lying on his roman styled bed absorbed in his thoughts. His one hand is on his face, while the other is holding his wine glass. The room is filled with Frank Sinatra and "Strangers in the Night".

Strangers in the night

Two lonely people

We were strangers in the night….

Kan: Yes…Yuuki…for you that night I was a stranger, a frightening figure, a beast in disguise.

Ever since that night

We've been together

Lovers at first sight

In love forever

It turned out so right

For Strangers in the Night…

Kan: Hmpf…

The pure blood's face turns to a desperate mask full of pain.

Kan: How will things turn our for us… Yuuki…..?


	2. Chapter 2 Ten days of suspension

CHAPTER 2: Ten days of Suspension

**I am back and kicking!! lol... here is chappy 2. tell what you think. what you would like me to add.. etc.. more to come... And... RAR poor me!!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HUNKS IN VAMPIRE KNIGHT SERIES!!**

**CHAPTER 2: Ten days of Suspension**

Han: Hmph…Akatsuki!! Wake up!! I said WAKE UPPP!!

An irritated and deadly bored Hanabusa is trying to wake up a snoring Akatsuki. But… no answer comes from the latter.

Han: Akatsuki!! Ruka came here and said she will wait for you naked in her room!! hehe

Akatsuki opens his eyes and stands up suddenly with a nosebleed.

Ak: Where is she? Where? Where?

Han: Ohayou cuz! Did you sleep well?

Ak: I take it this was one of your cold jokes again… he walks annoyed to the bathroom, his shirt completely unbuttoned

Han: Oh come on!! I don't have what to do!! It's ten days of suspension man!

Akatsuki with fires in his eyes: What should **I **say ,since I didn't do anything, yet I am stuck in your fed up situation, as always!!

Han: Now,now…take it easy cuz. You'll have a stroke otherwise.

Ak: Grr…Hanabusa!

Akatsuki decides to leave the room and shuts the door with so much strength that the wall starts to break in some places.

Han: Hmm…. now let's see what to do. I know!! Hehehe

He turns on his VAIO laptop.

Han: In this place we might not have bulbs, but we do have electricity and the fastest wireless internet available!

He checks his e-mails. There are around 100 mails, some from CERN, regarding his latest studies on physics, others are tests and invitations from MENSA. He also gets an invitation to be present in the upcoming Nobel Prize event.

Han: hmm let's see. Tests, tests, theories, invitations in parties, events , ceremonies , an invitation for interview in Discovery Channel… A mail from my ex- girlfriend . A mail from my ex-girlfriend's best friend who wants me. A mail from my sis. Hehe it has a photo. She has grown even more beautiful! Mails from my fangirls that have somewhat discovered my private address… hey what is this?

One e-mail wrote. "Dear Aidou we, your devoted fangirls have established a website dedicated to you. It is in the "Blogs" in our Academy's website. We hope you like it. We eternally love you!!"

Link: www.cross-aca...

Hanabusa immediately followed the link.

There in the Blogs was a complete site devoted to him, named Idol-senpai 4ever!

There was his biography actually the one known to humans, pictures of him while walking in the school garden, his theories,formulas and studies. In the far right end of the site just next to "Contact us" was the "Chat" function.

Han: Hmm…let's see how my fan girls feel about me! Heheh!

Username: Aidou-God

Password: genius-hunk

Log In

logged

AddictedtoAidou: Konnichiwa minna!! What are you chatting about?

InlovewithAidou: Konnichiwa! We are just gossiping about hunk Aidou-kun.

Aidoufan: Hey girls did you notice?

Aidougirlfriend: What happened?

Nightclassfan: I think she is talking about his absence the past few days right?

Aidoufan: Yeah. Idol-senpai didn't come out of the dorms today either.

InlovewithIdol: Do you think something happened to him?

Aidougirlfriend: I am really worried girls. I asked another hunk from the Night Class but he didn't answer.

AddictedtoAidou: I don't know girls. I suspect that something happened with their hot dorm leader, Kaname-senpai.

Aidoufan: Yeah he is very strict… but he is dreamyyy ;-p

InlovewithIdol: I agree. He is an ultra hunk but he is rather… I don't know… creepy I would say.

Nightclassfan: Yeah he is distant and nerdy…. But he is hot!!

Aidou-God: Hey watch your tongue about Kaname-sama.

InlovewithIdol: Who are you?

Aidou-God: oh… err… konnichiwa girls. How come you are online so late?

Aidoufan: Right now everyone else is sleeping. I am using my laptop.

InlovewithIdol: Same here!

Aidou-God: Oh I see. Same situation here . So err girls… what do you think of Aidou-senpai?

He gets a mischievious, "high-and-mighty" smile on his face.

Aidoufan: He is the best! Handsome,smart,kawaii!! I am crazy for him!

AddictedtoAidou: I want to be his girlfriend.

InlovewithIdol: No I am his girlfriend.

AddictedtoAidou: You are lying!! I am!!

Aidou-God: okay girls… I understand… you are really crazy for him right?

Minna: HAI!!

Justagirl: I don't like him that much.

Minna including Aidou: WHAT?

Justagirl: his presence is at least indifferent. His features are nothing rare or explicit! His achievements are normal for a child of a "genius" family with high expectations. He shows signs of inferiority complex and always tries to prove himself.

Aidou-God: What are you talking about? Are you nuts missy?

Justagirl: Haven't you noticed? He is an attention seeker…. And a metrosexual . And the Bang Bang thing is really pathetic!!

Minna except for Aidou: Go to hell!! We are leaving.

InlovewithIdol, AddictedtoAidou,NightClassfan,Aidoufan: offline

Aidou-God: You are talking harshly for a person you don't know.

Justagirl: Why? Do you know him?

Aidou-God (damn she is smart): err…I am a student from Night Class so I know him much better than you do.

Justagirl: Ohh.. you are one of them….

Aidou-God: What do you mean?

Justagirl: You guys are sometimes very… inhuman

Aidou-God (of course baka, we are vampires) err… why would you say that?

Justagirl: You are so snobbish and…. I don't know… boring!! Mostly this Aidou guy!!

Aidou-God ( his heart gets stabbed from her word) Boring?? Aidou is Boring? The genius, wonderkid is boring?

Justagirl: Yeah…

Aidou-God: I can't believe that you think he is boring!! Wait!! What is your name?

Justagirl: Yori. Anyway I must go to bed. My roommate is coming. Oyasumi.

Just a girl is offline

Aidou-God is offline

Han: I can't believe it!! She considers me boring?? Me of all people??

He starts crying as loud as possible!! Her words echoing in his mind " Aidou is Boring!!"

Akatsuki bursts open in the room : Hanabusa… what is wrong?

Han: Akatsuki…. Am I so boring?? (sobbing)

Ak: Why would you say that? (trying to avoid the question)

Han: there was this girl in my fanclub's chat and she said I am boring and I have an inferiority complex…. SOB louder

Ak: (damn she is sooo right) err… take it easy cuz… she might have been heartbroken because you didn't notice her.

Hanabusa regaining his composure: That's it!! She was a former fan of mine! That's how she knows so many things for me!

Ak: see?

Han: I will find this Yori bitch and make her fall for me. She will see who is boring… I will make her begging for me…

Ak: Oi… you are taking it too far…

Han: it's fine.

Ak: okay I am going to make a sandwich. Do you want anything?

Han: hmm… well I want spaghetti a la crème, a super pizza, a chocolate parfait…

Ak: Oi… I was just being polite… I will bring you a sandwich. I am gonna see if the others are here.

Akatsuki headed towards the closest room, Ichijou's. He knocks on the door but no answer comes.

Ak: Ichijou-san?

The door creaks open revealing the inside of his room. A floral scent reaches Akatsuki's nostrils. Their vice-dorm President's room was messy but it smelled really nice. He approaches Ichijou's Victorian desk.

Ak: Woooo….. HANABUSA!!

Ak: HANABUSAAAA!! Come quicklyyyy!!

Hanabusa literally sprinted to his shocked cousin.

Han: What's wrong Akatsuki?

Ak: You have to see this Hanabusa…. On his desk…. See with your own eyes…

Han: It must be something important. Okay let's see.

Hanabusa approaches Ichijou's desk as cautious as possible, sweat running down his cheeks. His movements accompanies strangely the soundtrack from "Psycho". (Which is actually an mp3 Akatsuki has in his cell and he plays it to create the right atmosphere.)

SILENCE

Han: Hmm…… I can see a manga with a vampire chick. She is hoot!! What's its name again? Rosario+Vampire…. Interesting. (Accidentally slips the manga in the inside of his shirt.)

Ak: look carefully…

Han: there is also another one here with a chick with huge tits!! She is hoott!! –turns the page over- DUDE!! (Genbu Kaiden) The chick turned into a dude!! I can't fng believe it!! Where did his…. grow from? Where are the tits? geez… What's wrong with vice dorm leader Ichijou?

Ak: Err…it is shocking but it is not that…

Han looks carefully over the desk, under some piles of manga he finds one called LOVELESS. He opens it….

Han: OMFG!!

Ak: See? I told you!!

Han: Ichijou is…

Ak: Yeah …..!! I was shocked as well!

Han: GAY!!

Ak: What??

Han: he reads gay stuff…. The dude here that bears a striking resemblance to our Chairman, but that's irrelevant anyway, is kissing a young boy with ears!! OMFG!! This is sooo hentai!! I can't watch!!

Ak: What the f are you talking about? I didn't mean the mangas you baka, I meant this.

Akatsuki brings a magazine in front of Hanabusa's face.

Han: OMFG!! Ichijou is Gay and he is in love with Shiki!!

Ak ready to have a stroke: What the f bullshit are you talking about all the time?

Han: Just look!! The page here shows Shiki in Calvin Klein male strings…. Geez he has somewhat a hot ass…

Akatsuki takes a quick peek, nods and hits his cousin with the magazine on the head.

Ak: Look at that!!

On the cover was standing a very seductive lady naked in a provocative position. On the Up edge was the title "PLAYBOY V".

Hanabusa's eyes popped out at the sight of the woman, he had a nosebleed….

Han: Ichijou-san is reading Playboy for Vampires? So… he isn't gay??

Ak: No he isn't but that's not the point you idiot!! And you are supposed to be a genius… Look at this.

In the front page is a small image of Takuma with a much older man next to him with many earrings and the title just below them says : ICHIOU BUYS PLAYBOY V FROM HEFFNER.

Han: OMG!! Ichijou is the new…. Heffner ??

Ak: His grandfather apparently… but he will inherit it as well.

Han: I can't believe it!!

Ak: Neither can I … Such an important person from the Council of Ancients buying the stocks of such a magazine.

Han: Ichijou is the new Heffner!! That means he can see the shootings live… that means I can go there as well… that means…. (INTENSE NOSEBLEED)

Ak: I hear footsteps… let's get going.

Han: can I keep this?

Ak: No…. geez…

**--Main Hall--**

Everyone is gathered in the Main Hall chit chattering and gossiping. Kaname heads first towards his room, his face looking exhausted and even more depressed.

"Why is this person always so unhappy?" Thinks Takuma, Kaname's closest friend. Since they were kids Kaname was always a very self-centered kid. But since his parents died he became even lonelier and depressed. And the most peculiar thing is when he sees Yuuki Kurosu, the person he has stated to be the most important one for him, he becomes even sadder.

Kan: Ichijou what are you thinking about?

Tak: Err… nothing Kaname… Please go and have some sleep. You seem to need it.

Kan: I will. But I would also like to know what thought made your smile fade away.

Tak: You always seem so sad. What is wrong Kaname?

Kan: This is not the right place to talk about it.

Tak: You are right. But I need to know... Why is it everytime you see _her _you become happier and then even more depressed?

Kan:…

Tak: It is alright. I am sorry. I shouldn't have brought up such a private matter.

Takuma starts to stroll away when Kaname's words catch his attention again.

Kan: How would you feel if you should stay away from the person you consider to be the reason for your living, because if that person was with you, it would be in danger?

Kaname's words were full of sadness and a passion Takuma couldn't even comprehend. However, he soon realized how painful it must be for Kaname to be close to Yuuki but far away from her at the same time.

Tak: I see… Oyasumi Kaname.

Kan: Oyasumi…

Kaname walked to his room.

Kan: Aidou, Kain, I know you are hiding here.

The two cousins appear from a nearby room.

Han: Ohh dorm leader Kaname-sama.. err... how are you doing?

Kan: What were you doing in Ichijou's room?

The cousins share a HowTF-does-he-know-we-were-there look and remain silent.

Kan: Just for the record… the place reeks of Kain's "Light Blue" parfum. You don't need to be a pureblood to realize he has been there.

Han: Err… Ahahaahaha…. You are right of course Kaname-sama.

Ak:….

Kan: Anyway what was your business with him?

Ak: It was my fault Kaname-sama. I wanted to talk to him but he wasn't there.

Han: And we accidentally found this in his room. (Showing the PLAYBOY V to Kaname). Did you know that Ichijou-san reads that type of magazines?

Ak: …

Han: ohh and… did you know that Ichijou-san might be gay and in love with Shiki?? See here… -the page was turned to Shiki's image in a string-… he has a very muscular ass don't you think Kaname-sama?

**B I T C H S L A P**

Kan: …

Han: Gomen!!

Ak: You deserved it this time.

After the short "break" Kaname dragged himself to his room. He turned on the Hi-tech Hi-fi system and inserted a cd with mp3s. The room was now filled with " Ain't no sunshine".

Kaname undressed himself and wore his creamy night shirt and black pj trousers. He threw a tablet in his wine glass and grabbed his cell. It was an I-phone, Takuma's present matching his.

He typed in the sms sector: "_How are you doing?I hope I didn't wake you up. I didn't see you very much today. I want to check if you are okay. You seem to be tired. Please don't overdrive yourself. It makes me feel guilty._

Message sent to : "My Princess"

Yuuki was half-asleep when her cell started to ring with the message-delivered tone. She grabbed it and brought it under her covers.

From: Kaname-senpai.

Yu: OMG!! Kaname…senpai?

Yuuki read the message, not being able to believe that her "Knight" had actually texted her. She blushed heavily.

She then started to type her own text, shaking from happiness.

"_Kaname-senpai I am very happy that you thought of me, but please don't feel guilty for my actions. As a prefect and a guardian I must make sure that your secret doesn't leak out. Ohh I wasn't sleeping. I seem to have a restless night tonight. How are you senpai?_

To: Kaname-senpai

Kaname drinking his tablet stoically, an unreadable expression on his face. How much is this person suffering? The music now has changed to "I don't wanna miss a thing". This song makes him even more depressed.

His sad thoughts are cut from the sound of his i-phone.

Message delivered from: My Princess

"_Yuuki when will you start treating me like you used before? I miss our old selves. I don't want you to call me "sama" or "senpai" but I wish you would be more expressive towards me like you used to be. If I am asking too much please let me know. I wish I was there to hold your hand till you fell asleep and kiss your forehead…"_

Message sent to: My princess

Yuuki's heart was ready to explode from anticipation. Suddenly her cell rung . She immediately read the text.

"_Yo. You forgot your bra over at the chairman's office. What are you trying to prove?" _

Yuuki's expression was full of question until she saw the sender's name: Zero.

"_Would you die tonight from love… Baby join me in death"_ Zero's cell rings.

_Ze: Moshi moshi?_

_Yu: I just wanted to tell you that you are a complete idiot!!_

_Line is dead…_

Ze: Yuuki…Yuukiiii!! Damn it. What should I do to get her attention? Why am I so naïve in such matters? In stead of making her come close to me, I am sending her away…I hate myself so much…

Yuuki swirls in her bed, not being able to sit still in a place.

Yu: Zero's attitude has gotten worse lately… and what about Kaname-senpai? Won't he reply to me? I am so stupid… Why would he care?

_Message delivered tone_

From: Kaname-senpai

"_Yuuki when will you start treating me like you used before? I miss our old selves. I don't want you to call me "sama" but I wish you would be more expressive towards me like you used to be. If I am asking too much please let me know. I wish I was there to hold your hand till you fell asleep and kiss your forehead…"_

Yuuki blushed a crimson red… Kaname-senpai had actually said that he wanted to kiss her forehead… she was ready to jump on the roof from happiness when a new "message delivered" tone brought her to her senses.

From: Kaname-senpai

"_Please forgive me for my exaggerating words. I just don't want you to be scared of me. Consider the previous message unsent. I wish you a good night and sweet dreams."_

Yuuki froze at his new message…

Yu: Kaname…senpai… what a puzzling person.

Kaname was breathing heavily, pain, guilt, love, all feelings mixed together. If the glass was actually filled with wine he would be drunk now. He took a cold bath to relax himself. He was now drying his hair with the towel.

Message delivered from: My Princess

" _Kaname-senpai I don't mind your previous message but it doesn't matter if you want to consider it unsent. Please have a good night._

Kaname walked towards his large window with the panoramic view. From this window he could see (actually stalk) the Day Class' Dorms.

Kaname touching the glass with his head, sighed: Forgive me…Yuuki…

* * *

SO TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK? SHOULD I ADD A MESSAGE SECTOR WHERE EVERYONE CAN "CHAT" LEISURALLY WITH VK CHARACTERS?


End file.
